ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassie Carpenter
Cassie Carpenter was the tearaway child of builder Tony Carpenter and his wife Hannah. The separation of her parents took a toil on Cassie, especially when she started to get physically abused by her mothers boyfriend, Neville. However, despite her parents reconciling, Cassie took a dodgy route in life and was caught smoking cannabis by her parents in which she had taken from one Mark Fowler's friends. Because of this, Cassie was sent to boarding school and infrequently visited her parents and brother, Kelvin, in the Square. Before her parents separated for the last and final time, and Tony returned to Trinidad. Biography 1985: Visiting Walford and physical abuse Cassie was brought to visit her father and brother in the Square in November 1985 by her mother. After several visits, she almost immediately developed a crush on Ian Beale, and was his number one supporter at his boxing match in the latter part of November 85. However, the beginning of Cassie's rocky patch in Walford began on Boxing Day 1985, when she turned up on Tony's doorstep badly bruised after physically being attacked by her mothers boyfriend, Neville Agard. 1986: The wayward child After several attempts to persuade their father what Neville was really like, their hopes and dreams of a maybe reconciliation between their parents was shattered for both Kelvin and Cassie when time and time again Hannah would deny the allegations of Neville hitting Cassie, and Tony would believe her. However, in April 1986 things took a huge turn when Hannah and Cassie turned up on Tony's doorstep with the news that Neville had been hitting Cassie with a riding whip, leading to Tony beating Neville and Hannah and Cassie moving in with Tony and Kelvin. Despite her being joyful about her parents deciding to give their marriage a second go, Cassie turned into a mischievous little girl almost immediately and one of the first turmoils was when Hannah and Tony discovered that Cassie was bullying another girl at her school. It wasn't long before Tony caught Cassie smoking a joint in the Carpenters kitchen, a joint that Cassie had stolen from one of Mark Fowler's friends. After this, Tony and Hannah decided that Cassie was becoming incontrollable and they came to the conclusion to send Cassie to boarding school. However, trouble arose again when they discovered that Cassie had run away from the school, but thankfully she was soon returned. After this, Cassie appeared as the Herald Angel in a Christmas Activity Play in the Christmas season 1986. And following her parents decision to fully separate in 1987, Cassie went to live with Hannah and Tony returned to Trinidad. Background information *Before Cassie appeared in the series, she was referred as being fourteen years old, however, when the character was introduced, she appeared to be eleven years old. *The character of Cassie was given no official exit scenes, her last appearance occurred on the Christmas Day episode of 1986, in which the character was much more background than frequent. It's believed that Cassie returned to boarding school after the Christmas season and following the separation of her parents, she later went to reside with her mother. First and last lines "Hello, dad." (First line) --- "Should we play charades?" (Final line to her brother, Kelvin) List of appearances 1985 *Thu 14th Nov *Thu 21st Nov *Tue 3rd Dec‎ *Thu 5th Dec *Tue 17th Dec *Thu 19th Dec *Thu 26th Dec (d) *Tue 31st Dec 1986 Category:EastEnders characters Category:1974 births Category:Carpenter family Category:1985 debuts Category:1986 departures Category:Residents of 3B Albert Square